Nuestra Historia
by AviBlack
Summary: Theodore Nott está raro desde hace semanas y sus amigos empiezan a preguntarse el por qué. Una historia donde los Slytherin no son tan despiadados, ni los Gryffindor tan tolerantes a como nos enseñaron. Está situado a partir del séptimo libro. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de J.K Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esta historia, es por y para fans.

Advertencia: Esta historia es Slash, lo que quiere decir que contiene relaciones hombre/hombre, si no te gustan, no sigas leyendo.

Habían pasado varios meses desde el final de la Guerra y aun a pesar de todo McGonnagal, la nueva directora de Hogwarts, había obligado prácticamente a cursar de nuevo, a todos los alumnos, sus respectivos cursos aun que ya hubieran dado el año.

El mundo mágico se había pasado todo el verano reconstruyendo tanto Hogwarts como el resto de Inglaterra afectada.

Y ahí estaba él, Blaise Zabini cenando en el Gran Comedor junto a su amigo Draco Malfoy de un lado y frente suya Theodore Nott.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzó el curso.

Blaise había pasado toda la Guerra en Italia y no había podido tener noticias de ninguno de sus amigos hasta que volvió a Inglaterra.

Se había enterado de que Crabbe había muerto, Goyle estaba cumpliendo una condena de 5 años en Azkaban y tanto su amigo Draco como la madre de este se habían librado de la cárcel, pero no así su padre quien cumplía una condena de 10 años debido a cargos anteriores.

Y otra cosa que sabía es que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba demasiado raro.

Blaise se fijó en Theodore y lo vio mandando de cuando en cuando miradas disimuladas a la mesa Gryffindor, o eso le parecía a él. Desde que había comenzado el curso Theo estaba como ausente, desaparecía varias veces a la semana y era incapaz de prestar atención a una conversación por más de dos minutos (lo peor de todo es que lo había cronometrado ya varias veces). Entendía que al igual que los otros estuviera afectado por la Guerra y la muerte de su padre, aun que ambos no se llevaran bien, pero su comportamiento no era natural, Draco por ejemplo estaba taciturno y se mostraba constantemente cansado y deprimido y ya no hablaba con tanta frecuencia como lo hacía antes, pero Theo no, el estaba simplemente raro.

Pues como decía que Nott se despistaba con normalidad.

― ¡Maldición Nott! Me quieres hacer caso. ―le llamó la atención Blaise mosqueado, dándole una patada al castaño por debajo de la mesa.

―Ah, lo siento es que estaba distraído. ―se disculpó el chico con una media sonrisa falsa.

―Llevas distraído dos semanas Nott, esa escusa ya no me vale, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―preguntó interesado.

―No es nada, solo estoy algo ocupado con eso de tener que llevar yo solo toda la fortuna Nott sin casi ayuda, se lleva toda mi atención. ―explicó con tranquilidad digna de alguien educado por una familia como la suya.

Lástima que Blaise conociera a Nott casi desde que nacieron y sabia a la perfección que le estaba mintiendo, pero se lo dejo pasar asintiendo a su vez, si el muy imbécil no le iba a responder por las buenas tendría que ingeniárselas solo.

Al día siguiente en clase de DCAO Blaise miraba a su alrededor aburrido, esa semana tocaba teoría, cosa que nunca le gusto (justa razón por la cual Blaise se fugó de todas las clases que pudo de DCAO de su quinto curso)

Por un rato se quedó mirando embelesado a la nueva profesora de defensa Ángela Sanndler, era sin lugar a duda una mujer singular, era tan sarcástica como lo llego a ser Snape dando clases e igual de malvada a la hora de calificar a cualquier alumno que quisiera pasarse de listo o de pelota. Esto implicaba que Granger seguiría sin hablar cuando levantaba la mano en clase.

Lo bueno es que tenía en su punto de mira a Potter y lo corregía por todo, por muy leve que fuera el fallo, eso no evitaba que algunos puntos volaran del marcador Gryffindor. No le extrañaba dicho comportamiento, ya que el primer día Potter la había confundido con una alumna nueva y tratando de hacerse el listo con Weasley se habían burlado de la posible apariencia de la nueva profesora, obviamente cuando la mujer dio a conocer su identidad resto inmediatamente los 40 puntos que los leones habían conseguido en Transformaciones y Encantamiento.

Había que aclarar que Potter y Weasley tenían los humos bastante altos desde el comienzo de la clase. Lo de Weasley tenía explicación, era un idiota redomado y demasiado grandullón para un cerebro tan pequeño. Potter en cambio, si bien él siempre noto que ser el centro de atención no era de su agrado, al contrario de lo que pensara su querido amigo Draco en el pasado, ¿quién no se siente superior cuando la chica que tanto te gusta te ríe las gracias por cada comentario idiota que haces?

Volviendo al tema en realidad no le extrañaba que hubieran confundido a la profesora con una alumna, era bajita y escuálida, y con un peinado tan corriente como lo es una coleta baja.

El primer día había llegado abrigada con una túnica negra muy parecida a las que usaban ellos y ahí fue donde ese par de genios Gryffindor cometieron el error.

―Señor Malfoy, ya que parece tan atento a mi clase que tal si me repite lo que acabo de decir. ―dijo mordaz la profesora mirando al rubio quien se había pasado media hora con la cabeza en la mesa, al fondo de la clase, escondido detrás de Zabini y Nott.

―Hmmm, decía que Vlad Draculea, fue el culpable de que el mundo muggle conociera la mayoría de los puntos débiles de los vampiros ante su necesidad de querer hacerse famoso en el cine de los años 20. ―explicó con tranquilidad Draco con voz aburrida apoyando su mano sobre su cabeza.― Ah, y que el muy bastardo, palabras textuales suyas, le debía aun 70 libras. ―terminó ahora sí, con una sonrisa arrogante.

―Está bien, por esta te libras chico. ―cedió la profesora de mala gana.

Esa era otra, la profesora Sanndler era un vampiro, lo anuncio a la clase poco después de restarle los puntos a Potter. Esa noticia fue aun más graciosa, que la cara de Granger al perder 40 puntos el primer día, media clase se puso histérica, y la mayoría aun siguen viniendo a clases con la bufanda puesta en una burda escusa del cercano frío otoñal.

―Profesora eso es falso. ―dijo quien si no ¡Potter! Quien también le había tomado gustillo por corregir siempre que podía a la profesora.

Blaise vio divertido como Granger le mandaba una pequeña sacudida con su varita al héroe.

―Profesora, en las películas lo único en lo que se acierta es que el agua bendita les quema y eso solo en algunos casos por que a los medio-vampiros no, y lo de cortarles la cabeza y nada más, y eso es información que pudo haber aportado cualquier mago en esa época, el resto se lo han ido inventado la gente a lo largo de los años. ―terminó de explicar con una sonrisa, su amigo Weasley a su lado también sonreía orgulloso de su amigo y Granger de detrás de ellos parecía agarrarse a la mesa para no saltarles encima y destrozarlos.

A Potter no le quedaba bien el estilo de "sabelotodo". Si al menos acertara alguna de las veces que interrumpe.

―Ah…. Vaya Potter, tienes razón, claro que la tienes, eres el gran héroe del mundo mágico, no podría contradecirte, es obvio que mis cincuenta años de estudio a las criaturas mágicas y el hecho de conocer en persona a Vlad no valen nada frente a ti. Porque ante tus irrefutables argumentos es imposible que el hecho de que yo estuviera presente en la conversación de Vlad y el estúpido escritor que habló de él la primera vez y donde decía borracho como una cuba todos los puntos débiles de los vampiros, sea meramente válido. ―respondió la mujer con una asentó demasiado fingido para su gusto y acabo con una sonrisa prepotente.― Pues bien Potter ya que sabe tanto de este tema en concreto quiero que me escriba una redacción de 80cm sobre la historia de Vlad Draculea y todo a cerca de los puntos débiles de los vampiros. ―Potter ante esto la miró con odio y asintió. ―Ah, y por si se me olvidaba, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por responder mal Potter y otros diez por arrogante.

―Si lo que Potter pretende es aprobar DCAO para poder estudiar para Auror la lleva clara como siga provocando así a la profesora. ―comentó Theodore de improviso al oído de Blaise, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa divertida.

Rato después toco el timbre que les anunciaba un pequeño descanso antes de la siguiente clase.

Blaise, Draco y Theodore salieron juntos rumbo a los jardines pero a medio camino Nott se paró.

―Chicos tengo que buscar unas cosas en la biblioteca para Herbología, no vemos luego en Historia ¿vale? ―explicó el castaño.

―Está bien. ―fue la escueta respuesta de Draco.

―No, espera te acompañamos, yo tengo que hacer la tarea de Pociones aun y seguro que Draco también. ―intervino Blaise antes de que su amigo se marchara.

―Blaise, ya hicimos la tarea ayer por la noche ¿recuerdas? ―contestó antes de que Nott dijera nada.

El italiano mando una mirada asesina a su supuesto amigo quien no parecía haberse enterado del asunto, Theodore se volvería a escapar y Blaise se quedaría sin saber que tramaba en realidad el chico, pero el rubio no se enteraba.

Antes Draco también hubiera estado tratando de enterarse que sucedía, pero ahora siempre estaba con cara de aburrimiento y pasaba olímpicamente de todo.

―No, no lo hicimos "todo", nos faltaron algunas cosas por hacer. ―trató de hacerse entender el moreno, pero por la cara de Malfoy este no se había enterado de nada.

―Yo mejor me voy, adiós.

Y tan rápido como lo dijo se largó dejando a Blaise enfurruñado.

― ¡Maldita sea, Draco! Es que no te enteras, Theodore lleva raro semanas, y no un raro malo si no un raro, ya sabes raro. ―no tenía muy claro cómo explicarse en ese momento.

―Ah. ―fue lo único que salió de la garganta del rubio antes de presionarse con los dedos índice y pulgar el tabique de la nariz en señal de dolor de cabeza. ―Zabini deja en paz a Nott, ¿no ves que lo que el chico quiere es escaparse un rato con su novia? ―explicó el rubio antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo en dirección las mazmorras, se le habían quitado las ganas de ir a los jardines.

― ¿Novia?

Blaise se quedó allí parado sin saber cómo reaccionar. O sea que lo que tenía tan distraído al chico era que tenía novia.

¿¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes!

Era lógico, si el muy idiota estaba detrás de alguien, es que estuviera pensando todo el rato en ella y escapándose a verla en todo momento. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba, ¿por qué tanto secretismo solo por una chica? Cuando él o Draco andaban con alguna chica no se lo solían callar o por lo menos lo daban a entender, quizás es que era muy fea. Ni en broma, ya tendría que ser fea como para que su amigo no se lo dijera a nadie.

O quizás si se lo había dicho a alguien. Draco.

Blaise corrió hacia las mazmorras lo más rápido que pudo en busca del rubio. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado un buen rato ahí de pie pensando.

Al llegar no vio a nadie conocido en la Sala Común, no hasta que encontró a su querida Pansy Parkinson.

―Pansy bonita ¿Qué tal? ―preguntó con toda su galantería y una sonrisa que mataría a cualquiera.

―Muy bien, recién acabe la redacción de Transformaciones. ―le respondió la chica haciéndole un hueco a Blaise en el sillón, quien se sentó gustoso.

―Oye, ¿no viste a Draco de casualidad? Tengo que hablar con él. ―preguntó con cuidado Blaise.

Otra cosa que había cambiado cuando llegó, es que la chica no le dirigía ni los buenos días a Malfoy y ninguno le había querido decir por qué.

―El que pasa más tiempo con él eres tú, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él. ―respondió la morena de forma seria con el entrecejo fruncido.

Blaise puso un dedo entre ceja y ceja de la chica para que relajara la expresión.

―No le hace bien a una cara tan hermosa como la tuya arrugarse. ―comentó con una sonrisa dulce que siempre guardaba para sus amigos, Pansy solo atino a sonreírle de vuelta, pero de manera más triste.― ¿Ninguno piensa contarme que ocurrió entre Draco y tú?

Pansy no le respondió a la pregunta y desvió la mirada al frente evitando así la ambarina del italiano.

Blaise desde su posición logro entre ver en la mirada de su amiga algo parecido a decepción seguramente al recordar lo que la mantenía peleada con el rubio.

― ¿Sabías que Theodore tiene novia? ―preguntó de improvisto para distraer a su amiga, la cual giró su cabeza de forma inmediata.

― ¿Qué me dices? ―Blaise logró distinguir la chispa en los ojos de Pansy cuando se olía un cotilleo de los buenos.― ¿Por eso esta tan distraído? Vaya, resulta que Daphne tenía razón.

― ¿Daphne sabe? Aun no es algo confirmado, solo son especulaciones, pero se podría decir que si, quizás es la razón por la cual esta tan distraído.

― ¡Eso es genial! Y bueno, Daphne me lo comentó el otro día, dijo que Theo tenía cara rara y que con lo atento que solía ser él, ahora se le notaba demasiado ausente. ¿Quién crees que sea la chica? No creo que sea de esta casa, si no ya nos hubiéramos enterado antes, quizás de Ravenclaw, con lo listillo que es él seguro que se ha buscado a alguien que lo complemente.

―Quizás sea una chiquilla de un curso menor y por eso no nos lo dice o será fea.

―No lo creo, Theo tiene demasiado buen gusto. Dudo mucho que la chica sea de Hufflepuff, Theo no aguanta a ninguna chica de esa casa. ―siguió diciendo Pansy.

―A lo mejor es de Gryffindor. ―rebatió Blaise.

Pansy se echó a reír ante la idea de que Theodore estuviera con una Gryffindor.

―Ay, pues claro que no, vamos que es Theo.

―Tienes razón es imposible. ―rió a su vez Blaise.

Ambos echaron a reír juntos, pero su risa que empezaba a sonar forzada.

―Aunque últimamente mira mucho hacia esa mesa ¿no? ―comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Pansy.

― ¿Tú también lo notaste? Y el otro día se sentó en Herbología con Longbottom.

―Si como no, ahora resultara que la chiquilla es amiga de Longbottom y nuestro amigo se acerca a Longbottom para ganarse su favor y salir con la chica tranquilo. ―dijo Pansy de broma.

Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y se echaron a reír por un rato para parar con cara de circunstancia.

―Yo mato a Nott.

―Liarse con una Gryffindor, que descaro.

―Tú también te tiraste a una Leona, a una de las Patil.

―Eso solo fue un polvo y nada más, Nott lleva dos semanas con la tontería.

Ambos se vieron envueltos en un incómodo silencio hasta que tocó de nuevo el timbre que les anunciaba la nueva clase.

Después de las últimas clases de la tarde Blaise se encontró en la habitación a Draco leyendo tranquilamente, lo cual significaba que Theodore se había vuelto a escapar.

― ¿Qué lees? ―preguntó Blaise sentándose en la cama junto a su amigo.

― "Las varitas y su historia a los largo de los siglos" ―respondió el rubio con desinterés―. Sanndler me pillo por el pasillo y no sé cómo acabó mandándome hacer una redacción sobre varitas. ―explicó el rubio anticipándose a la nueva pregunta de Blaise.

―Esa profesora es una tirana. ―comentó Blaise apoyándose más junto a Draco.― Oye, ¿cómo es que sabias que Theodore tiene novia?

―Lleva varios días con cara de tonto y la semana pasada le vi un arañazo en la espalda. ―respondió el rubio sin apartar la mirada del libro.

― ¿Un arañazo? Eso refuerza la teoría de la leona. ―comentó esto último más para él que para Draco.― ¿No te parece raro que no nos lo haya contado?-

―Un poco, pero si aun no nos lo quiere decir está bien, solo han pasado dos semanas Blaise, dale tiempo.

Quizás Draco tenía razón, debería darle tiempo a Nott para decirle.

* * *

Y se lo dio, y tanto que sí, es mas había pasado un mes desde la conversación y las escapadas de Theodore seguían igual de frecuentes. Aun que ahora estaba algo más centrado, el chico seguía sin decirles nada.

Pansy ante la falta de sinceridad por parte de su amigo había creado varias situaciones en las que Nott se encontrara cómodo y le confesara su relación clandestina, pero nada, el muy bastardo no soltaba prenda. Draco también empezaba a mostrar curiosidad por el tema, pero seguía en su plan desinteresado con todo y sin hablar aun con Pansy. Daphne Greengrass también se había unido al club de "Descubramos con quien sale Theo" y aportaba grandes ideas para sonsacar al chico.

Draco vio aumentado su interés cuando escucho la posibilidad de que la misteriosa chica fuera una Gryffindor.

―Esto, sabéis, si es una Gryffindor tendría que ser de un curso bastante inferior, como de quinto o cuarto. ―comentó una tarde Daphne en la habitación de los chicos, poco después de que Theodore se fuera a "estudiar".

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó Draco desde el suelo, mientras comía la torre de ajedrez a Blaise.

―Pues porque las chicas de cursos superiores son mas, como decirlo, posesivas.

― ¿Posesivas? ¿Cómo así? ―preguntó Blaise confundido mientras veía como su reina destrozaba al caballo de Draco.

―Oh vamos Daphne, ¿me vas a decir que los arañazos en la espalda de Nott no son signos de posesividad? ―preguntó Draco arrogante dándole jaque a Blaise.

―No es eso, por ejemplo, la vez que Blaise se lió con Patil llegó aquí lleno de chupetones en todos lados y aquella vez que Draco se tiró a esa Gryffindor de sexto, pasó lo mismo.

―Arg! Esas gatitas son demasiado empalagosas, tuve chupetones hasta detrás de las rodillas. ―recordó con desagrado el rubio.

―Sí, y también si os fijáis Potter tiene todo el cuello acribillado. Una chica de un curso menor no sería tan descarada, en especial con un Slytherin. ―siguió diciendo Daphne.

―Bueno, también hay otra posibilidad. ―dijo Pansy como quien no quiere la cosa mirando disimuladamente por la habitación.

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Pansy esperando una continuación.

― ¿Cómo que otra posibilidad? ―preguntó Blaise por todos.

―Bueno, es solo una hipótesis y son solo cosas mías, pero que si "la" Gryffindor fuera "el" Gryffindor y en vez de que los chupetones se los hagan, sea él el que haga los chupetones. ―dejó caer la bomba.

Pansy miró a los otros tres, que a su vez la miraban con una cara indescriptible.

―Theodore, ¿con un tío? ―preguntó Blaise con el entrecejo fruncido.

―Eso es raro. ―secundó Draco.

Ninguno de los dos chicos tenía claro cómo reaccionar. En cambio a Daphne se le empezaron a iluminar los ojos poco a poco, pensando en las distintas escenas entre su amigo Theodore y un chico misterioso, miles de historias, quizás un amor prohibido o un tórrido romance tras la gran guerra, dos chicos que se aman separados por distintos bandos.

―Pansy, eso es… ¡increíble! ―saltó la de pelo castaño sentándose junto a su amiga. ― ¿¡Te imaginas a Theo!

―Ah que sería monismo.

Ambas chicas empezaron a especular sobre posibles candidatos, ambas chicas ya ni se planteaban la posibilidad de que fuera una chica quien traía de cabeza a su amigo. Todo esto bajo la alucinada mirada de los otros dos chicos.

―Están como una cabra. ―murmuró Blaise.

―Y tanto.

Hasta ese momento Draco había dejado que sus amigos especulasen lo que quisieran acerca de la pareja de Nott sin meterse mucho, pero después de un mes dando el coñazo y ahora con esta nueva conclusión, el chip de la cabeza de Draco que llevaba tanto tiempo fuera de servicio se encendió. ―Chicas una preguntita, más que nada por curiosidad. ―habló, pero ninguna lo escuchó.― ¡Eh!

Ambas chicas giraron su cabeza hacia el rubio al escuchar el grito.

―Teniendo en cuenta todo esto, ¿de dónde sacasteis que era Gryffindor la persona que está con Nott?

Pansy y Blaise se miraron tratando de recordar cómo había llegado a esa conclusión.

―Bueno, Theo últimamente mira mucho hacia esa mesa. ―respondió el italiano.

― ¿Sabéis que entre Gryffindor y Slytherin está la mesa de los Ravenclaw verdad?

Ah pequeño detalle sin importancia en el que no pensaron.

O prefirieron ignorar.

―Bueno si, pero si fuera de Ravenclaw no habría razón para no contarnos que está saliendo con alguien. ―dijo ahora Daphne tratando de sonar convincente.

A Draco se le empezó a hinchar la venita del cuello, esa conversación se volvía más tonta por momentos.

―Simplemente dejad a Nott en paz, si no nos lo quiere decir será por algo, dadle tiempo. Ah, y Blaise, un mes no es dar tiempo. ―y sin más dilación se fue de la habitación rumbo la biblioteca con intenciones de descansar un rato lejos de ellos.

―A lo mejor Draco tiene razón y debamos dar tiempo a Theo a que nos cuente. ―dijo Daphne con la mirada perdida.

―Oh vamos, si no nos lo ha dicho ya, no nos lo dirá en un buen tiempo. Descubrámoslo nosotros. ―propuso Blaise.

―Sí, si es alguien malo con quien está, no le diremos nada, pero sí en cambio no pinta tan mal la cosa podemos hablar con Theodore tranquilamente.

―Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y tú, Daphne? ―preguntó el moreno.

―Supongo que también, pero será mejor que no se entere Draco.

* * *

En otra parte del colegio, en un aula vacía ya entrada la noche, se podían ver dos figuras sentadas juntas tapado únicamente por la túnica de uno de ellos, el aula se sentía caldeada y olía a sexo.

―Amor, ¿cuándo crees que le podamos decir lo nuestro a nuestros amigos? ―preguntó uno de ellos.

―No sé, Blaise y Pansy ya han estado preguntando si me estoy viendo con alguien. No sé cómo vayan a reaccionar si se enteran de que estamos juntos. ―respondió quien obviamente era Theodore Nott.

―Te entiendo, en mi habitación abundan los chistes de mariquitas, me da miedo que dejen de hablarme.

―Apuesto a que la mitad las dice tu amigo ese. ―dijo con desdén Theodore.

―Él es un poco bruto, pero es buen amigo.

―Espero que sea cierto y que cuando les digas no pase nada malo. Sabes, en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade Draco y Blaise van con Pansy y Daphne de compras, ¿qué te parece si vienes a la habitación y estamos allí juntos? ―preguntó de improvisto pasando las manos dentro de los muslos del otro chico.

―Ah. ―gimió. ―Theodore no sé, ¿y si me pillan? ―respondió con la voz entrecortada, ese hombre tenía un aguante increíble.

―Oh vamos, no pasa nada, todos estarán fuera y quieras o no a mí ya me empieza a doler la espalda de estar siempre en estas aulas tan frías y seguro que a ti también.

―Bueno si, tienes razón, está bien, iré a Slytherin el sábado. ―respondió dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla ante de acurrucarse más contra el pecho de su Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

La semana pasó con gran rapidez. Blaise, Pansy y Daphne la habían pasado siguiendo a Theodore, pero el chico siempre se las ingeniaba para darles esquinazo.

Blaise había acabado dando por valido que la pareja de Theodore también fuera de otra casa, pero ambas chicas estaban empeñadas de que era de Gryffindor. Draco veía con preocupación el nuevo vicio de Daphne y Pansy que era el de ver a dos chicos juntos.

Lo peor de todo es que ya no podía hablar con nadie sin que Daphne le insinuara algo (obviamente Pansy seguía sin hablarle)

También sabía que ninguno de los tres le había hecho caso en lo referente a dejar tranquilo a Nott, pero él ya prefería no meterse en eso, en esa semana se había visto metido en un nuevo trabajo para DCAO y un castigo por parte de la directora por no prestar atención en clase.

Por fin llegó el tan ansiado sábado, un día en el que Draco tenía por regla no despertarse hasta después de las once, pero ese día Nott tenía especial interés en echarlo del cuarto junto a Blaise, y bueno Draco que jamás ha sido rencoroso -nótese la ironía- por haber sido levantado dos horas antes de lo normal, acabo liando a Theodore para que fuera con ellos a Hogsmeade aun a sabiendas de que lo más seguro es que el chico los echaba por que había quedado con la misteriosa novia. Pero le daba igual.

Una vez en el pueblo Draco se fue directo a la tienda de deporte, Blaise a Honeydunks y Pansy y Daphne de compras, por lo tanto tardaron en darse cuenta de que Theodore se había escapado.

Dos horas después…

─ ¡Joder! ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido Nott? ─preguntó cabreado Blaise sentado en una mesa de las Tres Escobas.

─ ¿Dónde si no Blaise? Pues con su noviecito. ─respondió Pansy como si este fuera tonto.

―Eso ya me lo imaginaba, pero el caso es **dónde**.

─Theo es demasiado escurridizo. ─Suspiró Daphne desalentada.

─Yo quiero ir a buscarlo, y pillarlo con las manos en la masa. ─propuso Blaise.

─Ay no, otra vez no, ya os dije que lo dejarais. ―regañó Draco dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

─De verdad Draco, estas de un soso últimamente. ─respondió Daphne.

─Que le voy a hacer, tanto marujeo vuestro me tiene hastiado.

─Me da igual, yo voy a buscarlo, Daphne, Blaise ¿os venís? ─preguntó Pansy poniéndose en pie.

─Yo voy contigo. ─secundó Daphne y le mandó una mirada interrogante a Blaise, quien se debatía entre no dejar solo a su amigo e irse a buscar a Theo.

Antes de que respondiera, Draco se puso en pie y murmuró algo sobre volver al castillo a terminar una tarea.

Horas más tarde en la habitación Slytherin de séptimo, en una de las camas del fondo, Theodore estaba encima de su novio dándole besos en las orejas, nuca y todo lo que pillara de hombros para arriba.

Había logrado encontrar a su chico justo antes de que se fuera por haberlo esperado casi una hora. Después de explicarle lo sucedido, lo coló dentro de la Sala Común.

Menos mal que los pequeños no solían despertarse pronto.

Habían pasado más de tres horas de sexo casi sin descanso y un montón de mimos y caricias a intervalos.

─Theodore me haces cosquillas…―decía un chico de ojos castaños con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

─Es delicioso poder hacerte el amor sobre una cama. En especial la mía.

─Tienes razón. Oye… ¿cuándo se supone que llegan tus amigos?

─Aún son las dos, no llegan hasta las cuatro. Aun nos quedan dos horas.

La pareja se encontraba dándose arrumacos y caricias hasta que oyeron la puerta abrirse y escucharon voces.

─Mierda. ─susurró Theodore, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su novio.

─Ya os dije que no le encontraríais. ─comentó Draco siendo el primero en entrar a la habitación seguido de Daphne, Pansy y Blaise.

─No entiendo donde se puede meter, hemos mirado en todos sitios. ─siguió Blaise.

─Ah. ─suspiró Daphne.─ Supongo que al final vamos a tener que esperar a que nos lo diga él. ─sentenció decepcionada.

La única que no había dicho nada aún era Pansy, que miraba, junto a la cama de Theodore, lo que parecían ser un par de corbatas, una Slytherin con las iníciales NT y otra con los colores de Gryffindor al lado de un montón de ropa regada por el suelo, lo cual al principio atribuyó a sus otros dos compañeros de cuarto.

─ ¿Te ocurre algo Pansy? Tienes cara rara. ─preguntó Blaise preocupado de ver a su amiga quieta.

A la morena se le empezó a forma una sonrisa, pero antes de decir nada, de detrás de los doseles de su cama, apareció Theodore apurado, con solo unos pantalones.

─Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ─preguntó Nott con aparente calma.

Blaise y Daphne miraron sorprendidos al castaño, realmente no esperaban verlo salir de ahí.

─Ven como os dije que no lo encontraríais por ahí. ─comentó Draco, apoyado con los brazos cruzados en uno de los postes de la cama, con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

─ ¿Todo este tiempo sabias que estaba aquí? ─preguntó Blaise incrédulo, su amigo le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. ─ ¡Hemos estado buscando horas!

Blaise empezó a gritar tonterías a Draco, quien lo ignoraba completo. Nott por su parte miraba a su alrededor buscando la forma de sacar al león sin que se dieran cuenta.

─ ¡Blaise cállate! ─gritó Pansy enfadada. ─ ¡Qué no ves que tenemos a Theo justo ahí con su supuesta "novia" escondida tras los doseles de la cama!

Esas palabras fueron como un interruptor para Blaise, quien enseguida presto toda su atención a la cama de Nott.

─ ¿De qué habláis? aquí solo estamos ustedes y yo.

Mentía en vano, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

─Oh venga Theodore, dinos de una vez con quien te has estado viendo todo este tiempo.

Apremió con voz tranquila Pansy, aunque estaba que se tiraba de los pelos.

─Esto…, veréis, no sé si os vaya a gustar, y quiero pensar que tendré vuestro apoyo, entenderé si no lo tengo, pero no va a cambiar lo que siento. ─explicó Theodore.

─Oh venga vamos, solo dinos quien es, ya veremos si no escandalizamos o no. ─apresuró Blaise.

─Bueno antes que nada deciros que no es precisamente una… chica. ─dijo, lo último un poco más bajo.

El brillo en los ojos de las chicas, Nott lo interpretó como sorpresa, aun que fuera una mezcla de emoción y morbo.

Blaise lo miraba con una ceja levantada como si no le creyese y Draco parecía un poco sorprendido, pero se mantenía sereno esperando escuchar el resto.

―O sea, que allí hay un chico. ―murmuró Blaise señalando la cama.

―Exacto.

―Y de Gryffindor. ─siguió Pansy señalando la corbata roja y dorada.

―Si… ─respondió aún más bajito Theodore, las caras de sus amigos no le gustaba. ─Yo, no sé muy bien como pasó todo esto, simplemente se dio y bueno entiendo que no os guste.

―Ya tiene que ser malo quien esté ahí atrás, para que pienses que no te vamos a apoyar. ―comentó Blaise preocupado.

─ ¿No será Weasley verdad? ─preguntó Pansy.

─ ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ─respondió ofendido.

―Uf, que alivio.

― ¿Es Finnegan? ─preguntó ahora Blaise.

―No

―Entonces Thomas, el amigo de Finnegan. ─siguió Daphne.

―No

― ¿¡No será Potter! Juro que yo mismo te maldigo. ―amenazó de pronto Draco.

Blaise, Pansy y Daphne miraron horrorizados a Theodore, deseando y rezando una respuesta negativa.

― ¿Pero por quién me tomáis?

― ¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Claro que no está con Harry! ―gritó de pronto una sexta persona y de los doseles de la cama, con solo una camisa con la insignia de Slytherin que se le notaba algo grande, salió Neville Longbottom quien se puso junto a Theodore agarrándole la mano, mirando a los otro cuatro Slytherin de manera desafiante.

Si no fuera por sus años de educación meticulosa, ahora los otros cuatro Slytherin tendrían la boca por los suelos.

Antes de cualquier otra reacción, Pansy y Daphne extendieron los brazos con las manos abiertas frente a Zabini con unas grandes sonrisas en sus labios.

―Ganamos. ─dijeron a la vez.

Este acto fue tomado por completa sorpresa por Draco, Theodore y Neville.

― ¡Maldición! ¿Theodore, amigo, que te costaba acostarte con Finnegan eh? ―regañó Blaise a su amigo.

Neville frunció el seño, pensando mentalmente en cuantas maldiciones podía lanzar contra el italiano antes de que el resto sacara su varita.

―Somos cien galeones más ricas. ―cantaron ambas Slytherin contentas.

―Creo que me he perdido algo. ―comentó Draco, mirándolos como si fueran un montón de bichos raros.

―Creo que yo también. ―apoyó Nott.

― ¿Cómo sabíais que era Longbottom? ―preguntó Blaise ignorando las caras de desconcierto de los otros tres chicos.

―Porque al igual que Theo, él también desaparece más de lo normal y a las mismas horas. ―respondió Pansy.

―Esto… chicos, escuchadme. ―quiso hablar Theodore pero nada─. ¡Eh, vosotros! ―pero seguían con su discusión "detectivesca".

Draco aburrido de la situación les lanzó un hechizo para callarlos, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de los tres.

―Respecto a lo de estar con Neville, aun no me habéis dicho nada. ─comentó Theo, queriendo quitarse ese peso de encima de una vez.

Draco le devolvió la voz a los tres, quienes permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

Neville, quien ya se había puesto unos pantalones, seguía agarrado de la mano de Theodore, esperando angustiado la respuesta de los Slytherin en lo referente a su relación.

―Bueno, que salgas con un chico no nos importa, por lo menos a nosotras no. ―habló primero Daphne.

―El caso de que sea Longbottom es un poco raro, pero hay que admitir que el chico se ve mejor después de estos años y si a ti te gusta, por nosotras está bien. ―terminó Pansy.

―Eh… para mí esto es aun un poco raro, pero es tu decisión con quien estas, yo no pienso interferir entre vosotros. Con que me aviséis cuando van a usar la habitación, para no llevarnos sorpresitas como esta, me vale. ―opinó Blaise con una sonrisa.

Ya la última sentencia quedaba en manos de Malfoy.

Nott miro suplicante a su amigo en espera de una opinión, aun que Neville realmente no esperaba mucho del engreído de Malfoy, le era casi indiferente su opinión, pero sabía que para Theodore era importante, por lo que se guardaría su opinión respecto al rubio.

―Theodore, esto es estúpido, no sé por qué buscas que lo aprobemos, llevamos muchísimos años siendo amigos. ―Empezó a hablar Draco con voz tranquila. ─Con quien salgas o dejes de salir es asunto tuyo, la relación entre nosotros no va a cambiar, que yo sepa no te vas a volver alguien distinto por estar con Longbottom. Eres Theodore, y Theodore te quedas. Solo no toquéis mis cosas. ―terminó de decir con una ligera sonrisa con la que le demostraba su apoyo.

Neville se sintió un tanto sorprendido por las palabras de Malfoy, casi había esperado el rechazo del rubio, pero no fue así.

Sintió a su novio apretar ligeramente la mano, lo que significaba que estaba contento, por no decir terriblemente feliz.

Lo cual debía suponer que, si incluso Malfoy lo aceptaba, sus amigos no lo tomarían tan mal.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se habían enterado que Longbottom era el novio de Nott.

Para sorpresa de todos habían empezado a salir durante la guerra, una alegría más para las chicas, quienes vieron una fantasía más realizada. No les habían dado muchos detalles de cómo habían empezado, pero el caso es que se habían enamorado y se querían muchísimo.

Pansy y Daphne poco después de las explicaciones se habían enganchado contentas del brazo de Neville y habían empezado a preguntarle todo tipo de cosas, a cada cual mas privada que la anterior.

Neville estaba alucinado, no había esperado tanta comprensión y familiaridad con los amigos de Theodore, aunque su novio ya le había dicho que aun que fueran tan fríos frente a todo el mundo, cuando estaban entre gente de confianza eran los mejores amigos que podía tener. "Un amigo Slytherin es para siempre" le dijo una tarde, mientras planeaban como contar lo suyo al resto.

El único con el que no tenía relación era con Malfoy, quien se mantenía distante en todo momento, solo se saludaban de manera cordial y educada.

Eso a Neville tampoco le importaba mucho. Malfoy era alguien en quien, de una forma u otra, no podía confiar y por mucho que Theodore le dijera que no era tan malo como aparentaba, el rubio le había hecho la vida imposible a todo Gryffindor conocido durante cinco años, y eso, es algo difícil de perdonar.

Neville había tratado de contarle a sus compañeros de habitación varias veces que era homosexual y que aparte de eso tenía un novio que, para rematar, era Slytherin.

En ese momento se encontraba en su habitación hablando con Seamus y Ron sobre el partido de "Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw" de la semana pasada.

―Harry será muy bueno atrapando la snitch, pero su novia lo supera con creces. ─comentó Seamus comiendo una gragea. ― ¡Qué asco! Esta sabía a brécol.

―Yo creo que los dos son igual de buenos, solo que Ginny al ser más pequeña le es más fácil ir con más velocidad en la escoba. ―opinó Neville.

En ese momento llegaron Dean y Harry con un montón de bollitos de crema. Harry le lanzó unos cuantos a Ron.

―Aquí tienes pesado, ahógate en crema para olvidar un rato a Hermione. ―bromeó el moreno.

― ¡Ay mi Hermione! ―lloriqueó Ron de forma melodramática. ― ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir a ver a sus padres justo ahora? La echo de menos.

―Tío eres un quejica, solo se ha ido una semana, volverá el domingo. ―le dijo Seamus.

Neville miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros discutían entre risas y bromas, y supo que era el momento de contarle a los chicos sobre su relación con Theodore.

―Eh, chicos tengo algo importante que deciros. ―anunció en el momento en que sus amigos habían dejado de burlarse de Ron.

─ ¿Ocurre algo malo Neville? ―preguntó preocupado Harry sentado en la cama de Ron junto a él, quien aun escuchando tragaba todos lo bollitos de crema que podía.

―Bueno… no es algo malo, por lo menos no para mí. ―respondió mirando a sus manos sin atreverse a mirar a sus amigos.

―Nos estás empezando a preocupar Neville. ―dijo Seamus sentándose a su lado y pasándole un brazo por el hombro en señal de apoyo.

―Yo, estoy saliendo con alguien. ―dijo rojo como un tomate.

Sus amigos soltaron el aliento, aliviados, por un momento se habían temido lo peor.

―Pero Neville, eso no es malo, al contrario, es genial. ―le animó Dean dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

―Oh vamos, la chica no puede ser tan mala como para que pongas esa cara. ─bromeó Seamus de forma condescendiente.

―No chega de eschigerin bertat? ―Preguntó Ron con la boca llena. (¿No será de Slytherin verdad?)

―Ron déjale, si la chica le gusta no importa la casa. ―apoyó Harry.

Ron solo soltó un bufido en respuesta y murmuró algo como "eso no te lo crees ni tú".

―Bueno lo que me preocupa es otra cosa en realidad.

Neville estaba cada vez más nervioso, la parte buena de cuando los amigos de Theodore se enteraron, es que ellos lo habían ido averiguando solos. Y el hecho de que las chicas ya avisaran a Zabini y Malfoy de que era un chico ayudo bastante eso y que había estado ahí para apoyar a su novio.

Quizás debería esperar a que estuviera con Theo para… no mejor no, Ron era capaz de lanzarle un montón de maldiciones antes de poder explicar nada.

―"Neville que no se diga, eres un Gryffindor y ellos son tus amigos, si el bastardo de Malfoy lo aceptó, ellos también" ―se auto-convenció.

―Veréis, el caso es que mi pareja es…

Seguía tratando de ver la forma de decirles de forma suave que era un chico, pero no le salían las palabras. Con lo fácil que había resultado cuando practicaba con el espejo.

―Va Neville, dilo ya. ¿Quién es? ―apremió Harry con una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

―Si Neville, no puede ser tan malo, ni que fuera un tío tu pareja. ―bromeó Ron, ganándose un codazo de Harry y las risas del resto de los chicos de la habitación a excepción de Neville, quien agachó la cabeza y se puso rojo como un tomate.

Los chicos al ver que Neville era el único que no reía dejaron de hacerlo también.

―Neville, ¿es un chico? ―preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Sentía todas las miradas de sus compañeros fijas en él y solo supo asentir a la pregunta de Harry.

Seamus quitó la mano de su hombro lentamente y se separó un poco de él pero sin quitarse de la cama, con una mirada de incrédula.

Harry tenía la boca casi en Hogsmeade de la sorpresa, sin saber muy bien que pensar acerca de eso.

Dean por su parte se alejo de Neville y lo miro con cara de asco.

Mientras Ron se atragantó con uno de los bollitos y empezó a toser desesperado.

― ¡Pero que lo dije de broma Neville! No puedes estar hablando en serio. ―gritó Ron tratando de reír.

Neville tenía el corazón en un puño, sus amigos no estaban reaccionando bien.

―Chicos, ni siquiera sé cómo pasó, simplemente ocurrió y bueno, le quiero mucho. ―trató de explicar.

Se sentía igual que en primero, tímido y asustadizo, tartamudeando por todo.

―Bueno Neville, no te voy a mentir. Es bastante sorprendente que estés con un chico y bueno, no te digo que vaya a ser fácil, pero trataremos de asumirlo. ―le dijo conciliador Harry pero aun con cara de circunstancia.

― ¿Raro? Harry dices que es ¿raro? Es asqueroso joder, nuestro amigo es un jodido maricón, eso no es raro, es anormal. ─gritó Dean furioso y asqueado.

Y sin más salió dando un portazo de la habitación.

― ¡Dean! ¡Espera Dean! ―llamó Harry tratando de parar a su amigo.

Ron seguía mirando a Neville como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. No sabía cómo reaccionar, a uno de sus amigos le gustaban los hombres.

―Yo… eh… esto Neville… lo siento no sé qué decirte, no sé qué pensar, dame tiempo ¿vale? ―se disculpó el pelirrojo apenado.

Si había algo importante que había aprendido de la guerra, es que necesitaba esperar a que llegase Hermione y razonara ella por él, si no acabaría diciendo alguna estupidez como Dean.

Neville estaba hundido, su pesadilla se había hecho realidad, sus amigos le dejaban de lado.

Seamus miraba decepcionado en dirección por donde Dean había salido. Suspiró y apartó la vista para ver a Harry y Ron, que no podían estar más nerviosos. De pronto sintió la cama temblar y se fijo en que Neville frotaba sus manos y su respiración era agitada.

―Neville. ―trató de llamar la atención del moreno. ―Todo irá bien, ya veras, solo danos tiempo a todos a asimilarlo ¿vale?

Harry al escuchar la voz de Seamus se dio cuenta de lo afligido que estaba su amigo. No tenía que ser fácil decirles a tus amigos que eres gay y que además tienes pareja.

Neville no quería seguir en esa situación así que optó por irse con Theodore. Por primera vez preferiría estar con los amigos de su novio, que con los suyos propios.

Se levantó con fuerza y sin dirigirles mirada alguna salió de la habitación. Una hora después llegó hasta la entrada de Slytherin.

―Que listo eres Neville, decides venir aquí y sin saber siquiera la contraseña de la sala común de las serpientes. ―dijo para sí mismo enfadado.

―Es Scorpius. ―respondió una persona a sus espaldas.

─ ¡Malfoy!

El rubio lo miraba con un aire burlón, la primera mueca en meses. Antes de que dijera nada el rubio le había tirado su túnica encima.

―Si vas a entrar lo mejor será que los demás no te vean o pensaran que dejo entrar a Gryffindor's a nuestra sala común. ―le explicó poniendo una mano en su espalda una vez que el moreno se había cubierto con la capucha de la túnica. ―Sabes, me gusta el nombre de Scorpius, quizás lo use, si alguna vez llego a tener hijos. ―le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los chiquillos de cursos inferiores por la persona oculta a su lado.

―Es un nombre horroroso. ―opinó con toda franqueza, aun extrañado por la familiaridad del rubio.

Malfoy solo sacó una media sonrisa de su cara y se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento llegaron a la habitación, donde estaban Nott y Zabini jugando a las cartas.

―Adivinad que me he encontrado por el camino. ―comentó Draco dejando pasar a Neville.

―Neville, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó sorprendido Theodore, acercándose a su chico, quien solamente atino a abrazarse a él, escondiendo la cara en su pecho.

―Me apetecía verte. ―respondió con voz suave sin mirarlo a la cara.

― ¿Paso algo? ―ahora estaba empezando a preocuparse por su niño. ― ¿Se lo dijiste a tus amigos?

Sintió el asentimiento del moreno desde su pecho.

Blaise y Draco miraban la tierna escena con una mueca en la cara.

―Esto es demasiado empalagoso hasta para mí. ―dijo Blaise―. Prométeme que si me enamoro alguna vez, me lanzaras un cruciatus.

―Lo hago si tú me prometes lo mismo. ―respondió Draco.

Theodore miro de mala manera a sus amigos y les indico que se fueran de la habitación.

Una vez que Malfoy y Zabini se habían largado, Neville se separó de Theo y se sentó en la primera cama que vio.

―Neville, ¿qué ha pasado? ―preguntó arrodillándose frente a su novio.

―Yo, se los dije, y bueno… ―trató de seguir pero las palabras no le salían.

― ¿Se enfadaron mucho? ¿No te habrán echado de la habitación y por eso estas aquí verdad?

La segunda pregunta fue dicha con un enfado superior al normal.

― ¡No! Ellos nunca harían algo así. Es solo que la noticia les impacto bastante y eso que no les dije que eras tú mi novio. ―le calmó, para que su chico no fuera a maldecir a alguno de sus amigos―. Vine aquí, porque quería estar contigo. ─dijo ahora con un tono meloso y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

―Bueno, está bien, pero creo que sería bueno que estuviera presente cuando les digas a tus compañeros que **yo** soy tu novio. ―exigió Theodore de forma celosa. No quería que su león tuviera que enfrentarse de nuevo a solas con sus amigos.

―Claro Theodore cariño, y de paso pido sitio en Azkaban para Ron y consigo un ataúd para ti. ―respondió con acides, dejando ver la mala influencia que estaba ejerciendo en el Gryffindor―. Si vas conmigo lo más seguro es que te maldigan hasta la saciedad.

― ¿Crees que no puedo defenderme solo?

―Creo que no puedes contra cuatro Gryffindor enfadados y lo más seguro es que Ginny y Hermione también se unan y contra Hermione sí que creo que no puedes. ―terminó de decir con una sonrisa burlona.

―Ok, lo de Granger se puede discutir ―murmuró―, pero contra el resto, los vencería con ojos cerrados si es a ti, al que defiendo.

Neville sonrió alagado y se abrazó al cuello de Theodore dándole un beso menos casto que el anterior. El Slytherin pasó sus brazos por su cintura y se elevó para tumbarse él y Neville en la cama intensificando el beso. Neville por su parte empezó a sacar la camisa de los pantalones de su amante y a meter las manos por debajo de esta, acariciando la larga espalda de su chico.

Theodore bajo al cuello del Gryffindor y desparramo toda su saliva por este dejando un gran chupetón que seguro le duraría más de una semana.

Pero antes de poder seguir se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

―Siento interrumpiros chicos, pero necesito el libro de Transformaciones. ―se disculpó Blaise.

Y entró a la habitación como si nada, fue a su baúl, sacó el libro que necesitaba y se volvió a ir sin decir nada.

―A veces desearía lanzarle una buena maldición a ese imbécil. ―comentó Theo sentándose en la cama.

―O vamos Theodore, solo vino a buscar un libro, tampoco es para tanto. ―dijo Neville arreglándose el pelo.

―Lo hizo aposta amor, ese tarado le dejo su libro de Transformaciones a Pansy hoy por la mañana. Solo quería molestarnos. ―se quejó molesto.

Neville rio y se sentó a horcajadas de Theodore, quien lo miró sorprendido pero cambio la mirada por una lujuriosa.

―Qué tal si seguimos por donde lo dejamos. ―le susurró Neville al oído moviendo su cadera para hacer presión en la entrepierna del de pelo castaño.

― ¡Por Merlín! Neville, ya recuerdo porque me enamore de ti. ―gimió Theo aferrándose a su cintura.

Neville no contesto, solo junto sus labios a los de su chico y empezaron una batalla de lenguas.

En menos que se dice Quidditch ambos ya estaban sin sus camisas y Theodore estaba encima de Neville devorando sus pezones.

Justo cuando Nott estaba desabrochando el pantalón del pelinegro, volvieron a entrar a la habitación, lo cual hizo que se separaran apresurados.

Esta vez era Draco, quien sin disculparse entró rápidamente, se acercó a su ropero, agarró un par de camisas y se volvió a ir.

Antes de salir les regaló una sonrisa burlona y salió sin decir ni una sola palabra.

―Otro más al que tengo que matar. ―masculló Nott con una mirada asesina.

―Esta vez te ayudare. ―secundó Neville tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

―En serio Neville, Draco no es tan mala persona como crees, alguna putada ocasional como la de ahora, pero con los suyos es buen amigo. ―le dijo su novio con una sonrisa afectuosa.

―Tú lo has dicho, con los suyos, yo solo soy tu novio, no su amigo. ─contradijo Neville serio―. Pero ahora no quiero discutir, y menos por él. ―le lanzó una mirada cargada de lujuria y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

Theodore se fijó por primera vez en qué posición se había quedado su chico, estaba con los brazos donde los había dejado por encima de la cabeza, con las piernas abiertas y con los pantalones a medio abrir dejando ver un poco de su vello púbico.

―Debería estar prohibido que fueras tan sexy. ―murmuró Theo antes de volver a lanzarse sobre los labios de su chico.

―Si fuera así no podría calentarte como lo hago. ―susurró Neville a su oído antes de darle un ligero mordisquito en el labio inferior.

―Por Merlín como me gustas. ―susurró marcando más su cuello.

Estuvieron con los besos y los manoseos varios minutos más, Theodore se volvió a poner a desabrochar el pantalón de Neville, los bajó un poco y palpó por encima de los slips.

―Oh Theodore, no me hagas esto. ―gimió Neville pasando sus manos por el pelo del Slytherin.

Nott empezó a bajar sus labios desde su cuello pasando por sus pezones y llegando a su ombligo.

―Theo, date prisa. ―suplicaba Neville deseando que Theodore se encargara de su hombría rápido.

Justo cuando se acercaba a su destino, para su desgracia la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero ahora de un portazo.

― ¡Blaise Zabini bastardo menti…! ―Pansy dejo su grito a medias al ver a su amigo con el Gryffindor en tan vergonzosa posición―. ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ―y volvió a cerrar la puerta tan rápido como la había abierto.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

― ¿¡Pero es que nadie va a dejarme follar en paz! ―gritó Nott enfadadísimo, poniéndose la camisa y saliendo camino la Sala Común para asesinar a sus ex- amigos.

Cuando llegó a donde estaban esos _cabrones_, cuando le vieron aparecer bajando las escaleras, Blaise estalló en carcajadas primero, Pansy trataba de estrangularlo y Draco por su parte seguía con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras leía un libro de pociones.

― ¡Os arrancare el corazón a cachos! ―amenazó Theodore con la varita en mano.

―Vamos Nott, ¿es qué no aguantas una broma? ―dijo entre risas Blaise.

Nott se dispuso a lanzarle una maldición pero su varita le fue arrebatada por Daphne, que lo miraba enfadada.

― ¿Qué clase de novio eres que dejas a tu león solo eh? ―lo amonestó.

― ¡Si lo he dejado solo es porque no habéis parado de interrumpirme! ―gritó furioso, era raro ver al tranquilo de Nott tan enfadado.

― ¿Interrumpir que Sr. Nott? ―preguntó la voz de la profesora Sanndler a sus espaldas.

― ¡Profesora! ―gritaron Zabini y Malfoy a la vez.

―No ha respondido a mi pregunta Sr. Nott.

―Me interrumpieron mientras estudiaba una transformación que nos enseñó ayer la directora McGonnagal. ―mintió con destreza―. Y si no es muy grosero preguntar ¿qué hace aquí?

―Ah sí, casi se me olvida. ¡Malfoy a mi despacho! ―gritó, mirando seriamente al rubio.

― ¿Qué se supone que he hecho ahora? ―preguntó aburrido Draco.

―Le parece poco haberme robado una de mis pociones para corregir exámenes.

― ¿Poción? Ah no, yo no he tocado nada. ―se defendió Draco.

―Eso me lo cuenta en mi despacho.

―Profesora, Draco no ha hecho nada ―trató de defender Daphne―, lleva toda la tarde con nosotros.

―No voy a repetirme Sr. Malfoy. ―dijo en tono amenazante.

Draco se levantó de mala gana y les mando una mirada tranquilizante a sus amigos, la profesora Sanndler salió de la Sala Común de Slytherin seguida de Draco.

―Esa mujer es una tirana, no para de castigar a Draco por cosas que no ha hecho. ―se quejó Daphne con los brazos cruzados.

―Oh vamos, claro que es rarísimo que una profesora este puteando a Draco ─dijo con sarcasmo Blaise. ─ ¿Por qué será? ¡Ah sí! su familia estuvo del lado equivocado, y con ello lo ha arrastrado a él. ―dijo aun mas enfadado, desde el final de la guerra muchísima gente había sido injusta con el rubio.

―Pues yo creo que no es por eso. ―comentó Theodore con una mirada pensativa― La profesora Sanndler también trata así a Potter, es más, yo creo que le tiene más manía al él que ha Draco.

―Potter es un creído y un arrogante. Él solito se lo ha ganado. ―siguió Pansy.

―Tienes razón, pero sigo creyendo que le tiene más manía a Draco. ―volvió a quejarse Blaise.

―Theo. ―llamó Daphne, el de pelo castaño se giró a la chica―. ¿No se te olvida algo?

― ¡Neville!

Un segundo después de haber gritado salió corriendo hacia la habitación en busca de su chico, al entrar a la habitación, el moreno estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en el poste de una de las camas, mirándolo con muy mal cara.

―Llevo aquí solo, casi diez minutos, ¿tanto necesitas para estrangular a tus amigos? ─preguntó de forma sarcástica.

―Tienes que dejar de venir tanto aquí, se te está pegando esa forma de hablar de Blaise y Pansy. Y lo siento, la profesora Sanndler se llevó a Draco diciendo no sé qué de una poción. ―explicó Theodore abrazando la cintura de su chico.

―Para que luego digas que soy yo quien le tiene manía a Draco, esa mujer es malvada. ―comentó el moreno.

―Lo sé, pero bueno, antes de que esos supuestos amigos que tengo me la jugaran, ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado? ―preguntó con lujuria.

― ¿No nos volverán a interrumpir?

―He cerrado la puerta con un hechizo, si Blaise trata de abrir la puerta le llegara una corriente eléctrica. ―contestó con un brillo malicioso en la mirada.

―Creo que yo también estoy siendo una mala influencia para ti.


End file.
